Nuit sans étoiles
by Nicolina
Summary: Panne de courant: Que va til se passer? 12


Nuit sans étoiles  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 1+2  
  
Avertissement:One-shot, Shounen-ai , lime, yaoi, OOC de Heero( Qui a dit encore?), POV de Duo  
  
Disclamers: Les chouchoux sont toujours pas à moi. De qui je parle? Je crois que vous le savez aussi bien que moi.  
  
Petit mot: J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic quand je n'ai put eu le courant chez moi. J'étais en train de regarder absolument 80 sur M6. J'en ai loupé la moitié. J'ai écrit sur des feuilles blanches cette histoire comme quoi certains évènements inspirent un auteur.  
  
Duo: Je l'aime bien cette fic.  
  
Nicolina: Tu dis ça parce que pour une fois, je ne vous fais pas souffrir.  
  
Duo: Exact. Bon! Bonne lecture à tous.  
  
Je suis devant la télé. Ah! Quelle distraction quand on pense que je suis parti en mission, il y a quelques heures. Trowa, Quatre et Wufei sont partis pour faire la leur. Cela veut dire que je me retrouve seul avec Heero-je-suis-un-soldat-parfait-Yuy. Je peux dire que je considère cet homme comme une énigme.  
  
Il est vrai qu'il est très mignon, mais il a très mauvais goût en ce qui concerne sa manière de s'habiller. Quoique le spandex le mette superbement en valeur. Bon, je vais pas m'éterniser la-dessus. Ca ne sert à rien. Je suis en train de regarder une rediffusion de Laurel et Hardy. J'adore les regarder. Ils me font toujours rire et rire, ça me détend.  
  
Sans que je comprenne, je me retrouve dans le noir, dénué de toutes lumières. Tu parles d'un coin. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait une panne de courant quand on regarde un truc intéressant à la télévision. C'est pas étonnant dans un coin pareil, qu'il y est des coupures. C'est tout juste s'ils auraient installé l'eau courante. Je suis sur que ça tombe constamment en panne. [1]  
  
J'entends des bruits de pas. J'avais presque oublié qu'Heero était là. Il est tellement silencieux que tout le monde pourrait l'oublier. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il est tellement doué.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Tu as de la lumière vers toi?  
  
Comme réponse, je reçois la lumière de sa lampe de poche en pleine figure.  
  
-Merci, Hee-chan.  
  
-De rien.  
  
-C'est très drôle. Tu commence à avoir de l'humour. Tu sais où sont les bougies?  
  
-Non.  
  
Eh ben! Toujours aussi causant. Je me demande si j'arriverai à lui faire sortir plus de deux mots à la suite. -Eclaires-moi, je vais chercher.  
  
Sans plus de mots, je me mets à chercher dans tous les coins, des bougies qui pourraient un tant soient peu nous éclairer. Au moins, juste le temps que le courant revienne. S'il revient.  
  
-Bon sang! C'est pas possible qu'il n'y ait pas de bougie dans cette bicoque. Elle est tellement vieille que je suis sur quelle date d'avant les colonies.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de recherches intensives, je trouve enfin ses foutues bougies.  
  
-C'est pas trop tôt. On pourra déjà y voir plus clair.  
  
Je commence à les allumer. Je trouve qu'il fait froid. C'est vrai que le chauffage s'est arrêté. Heero me regarde. Il me regarde avec insistance. Non! Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions Maxwell. Jamais Heero ne s'intéressera à toi. C'est comme si on demandait à un iceberg de se marier avec de la lave en fusion.  
  
-Ca te dirais un feu?  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Ca te dirais que j'allume un feu dans la cheminée? Il commence à faire froid et à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on se transforme en glaçon, ce serait bien qu'on en allume un.  
  
De toute façon, en ce qui le concerne, c'est déjà un glaçon, alors qu'il fasse froid ou qu'il fasse chaud, ça doit être la même chose pour lui. Je m'aperçois quand même que j'arrête pas de le critiquer. Heureusement que je ne le fais pas constamment devant lui parce que sinon je serais six pieds sous terre depuis longtemps.  
  
-Comme tu veux!  
  
Il hausse les épaules en me disant cela. N'empêche, trois mots dans une seule phrase. Record battu. En plus, il me laisse allumer le feu.  
  
-Tu sais pas ce que tu risque à me laisser faire.  
  
-Ca peut pas être pire que quand tu fais à manger.  
  
-Nan, tu sais faire des phrases avec plus de trois mots. Je croyais que tu étais mué.  
  
-Omae o.  
  
-Korosu. Je le sais. Je me demande ce que tu attends. Après tout, je suis juste devant toi. Tu as juste à sortir ton arme et à tirer.  
  
Il me regarde avec de gros yeux et ne fait pas un geste. Je crois que je l'ai cloué au sol. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que je le défie de le faire. Je me retourne, m'agenouille et m'affaire donc à allumer le feu. La bougie et le feu de cheminée, c'est tellement romantique, il manque plus que le dîner et ce serait parfait. Hein! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de délirer. Je me relève et me tourne vers Heero.  
  
-Ca y'est, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-Au fait, tu faisais quoi là haut?  
  
-Mon rapport.  
  
-Très palpitant. Eh! Mais avec la coupure, ça a dut s'arrêter.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-J'espère que t'avais enregistrer ce que tu as écrit.  
  
-Pas tout, mais je recommencerai.  
  
-T'es pas humain, à ta place, j'aurais gueulé, en plus tout recommencer, je crois que j'aurais fichu l'ordinateur contre le mur.  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
  
-C'est sur que, toi, tu ne l'aurais pas jeté contre le mur. Tu es tellement attaché à cette machine qu'on dirait Réléna quand elle te court après.  
  
-Ne me compare pas à Réléna.  
  
-Dans ce cas précis, y'a de quoi te comparer à elle.  
  
-Duuuoooo.  
  
J'aime pas le Duo, qu'il vient de dire. Je crois qu'il est énervé. C'est pas bon pour moi là. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je déguerpisse vite fait avant qu'on ne me retrouve dans une ruelle sombre et qu'on dise que le pilote de Death Scythe et mort. Ce serait vraiment une grande perte pour l'humanité si je disparaissais. Heero s'avance vers moi. Je recule. Je suis un peu effrayé, je dois dire. Avec les yeux qu'il fait en ce moment n'importe qui pourrait avoir peur.  
  
-Hé! Hee-chan, je rigolais.  
  
Il continue à s'avancer. Soudain je suis bloqué par le canapé. Je tombe en arrière dessus. Heero se baisse légèrement sur moi. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend. La lueur des bougies et du feu de cheminée accentue encore plus l'effet qu'il...sourit. Bon sang! Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais sourire Heero, je l'aurais envoyé à l'asile le plus proche.  
  
-Heero, tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive?  
  
-Tais-toi, pour une fois.  
  
Face à ça, je ne parle plus. Je dois dire que je ne comprends plus rien à rien. On dirait que ce n'est pas la même personne. Je suis presque couché sur le canapé. Il arrête pas d'avancer et moi de reculer et je crois que bientôt je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin. A moins de me fondre avec le canapé. Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée dans ce cas précis.  
  
-Détends-toi, Duo.  
  
Il en a de bonne lui. Me détendre. Il est sur moi et il faudrait que je me détende. J'ai l'impression que j'ai à faire à un schizophrène. Il est vraiment différent.  
  
-Hee..  
  
Il a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres. Puis son doigt et remplacé par ses lèvres. Je suis en train de rêver. Si c'est un rêve qu'on ne me réveille pas. Heero est en train de m'embrasser. J'arrive pas à le croire. J'hésite à répondre puis pris d'une impulsion, je lui réponds. Kami-Sama, qu'il embrasse bien. Il me caresse les lèvres avec sa langue et face à ce geste je ne peux que le laisser entrer. Quand je pense que j'ai failli m'enfuir ! Je ne regrette pas d'être resté. Nos langues jouent ensemble une danse effrénée qui ne veut pas s'arrêter. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête.  
  
Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Nous nous arrêtons, essoufflé. Je le serre dans mes bras. J'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Je suis scié en deux là. Je savais pas qu'Heero embrassé si bien. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait avant. Quoi que j'aurais peut-être risqué ma vie mais bon, je serais mort heureux. Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il a fait ça.  
  
-Heero?  
  
-Hn?  
  
-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?  
  
Il se relève. Il a l'air déçu ou plutôt pris en faute. On dirait qu'il a fait une bêtise.  
  
-Je..Je..  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'avais envie de t'embrassé mais je crois que j'ai eu tort de le faire.  
  
-NON.  
  
J'ai parlé un peu fort. Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise ça après ce qu'il vient de faire.  
  
-Heero, dis moi que tu ne regrette pas de m'avoir embrassé.  
  
-Non, je ne le regrette pas mais.  
  
-Tu as peur que je te repousse après?  
  
Il ne me dit rien mais je sais que c'est ça. Je lui prends la main et le tire contre moi. Je le serre fort.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que je te laisserai partir, en tout cas pas après ce que tu viens de me montrer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai montré?  
  
-Tu m'as montré que tu pouvais avoir des sentiments et des pulsions. Je t'aime Heero. Je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte mais maintenant je le sais. I love you Heero.  
  
-Ai Shiteru Duo. Merci  
  
-Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le lumière était revenue.  
  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Les autres sont rentrés. Heero s'éloigne un peu de moi mais je le serre pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas.  
  
-Je ne te quitte plus maintenant, lui murmurai-je.  
  
-Promis?  
  
-Promis.  
  
Je vois Quatre qui passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui sépare le salon du couloir.  
  
-Alors, vous deux. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop chamaillé?  
  
-Non, y'a eu aucun problème.  
  
Je vois Quatre qui commence à me faire de gros yeux ronds.  
  
-j'ai dut louper un épisode.  
  
-Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire mon petit Quat.  
  
Sur cette dernière phrase, je me lève, prends Heero par la main et monte dans ma chambre. La suite, ne regarde qu'Heero, moi et les draps.  
  
Owari  
  
[1] C'est le cas chez moi. J'habite dans un coin pommé, au fin fond de la campagne que personne ne connaît. Jamais personnes ne saura où j'habite. Y' a toujours pleins de monde qui me demande où sait.  
  
Bon voilà! Encore une histoire de terminée. Eh non! C'était pas un lemon. Ca aurait put mais non. J'avais prévenu au début. Une petite review siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina 


End file.
